Bigger Than Hasetsu
by Kuroneko Hikage
Summary: Yuuri contemplates the happenings after the Grand Prix Finals in Barcelona, until Viktor interrupts.


Title: Bigger Than Hasetsu

Written and beta'd by yours truly! -waves-

AN: My first story in this fandom! Yay! It's not much, just a short character blurb that I wanted to test out. I have much bigger plans for them. Please enjoy!

Yuuri stared in wonder as he took in the skating rink's impressive size, the ice gleaming smoothly in the overhead lighting, untouched and beckoning him to its edge. Confident that no one was here to leer judgmentally at him, he allowed himself to be seduced, his muscled legs on autopilot as he first stopped at the bench to drop off his bag then immediately over to the opening in the boards separating the chairs from the ice. Bending down to caress the ice with a bare hand, Yuuri let a joyful smile split his face in half. There was no question about it. He needed to glide on this majestic surface, pronto.

As quick as his reflexes would allow, he flung himself over to the bench and tied on his skates in record time, fingers working nimbly and swiftly. It was very early, the sun not even in the sky, and it baffled him that Viktor was still snoozing in bed. Usually, almost always, back in Hasetsu, he would be waiting for Yuuri, no matter how early he crawled out of bed. If anything, his coach took that as incentive to move up practice time, first at five minute increments, then ten, then fifteen. It was now four in the morning, and for some reason Yuuri was unable to sleep in, so he might as well go along with his usual routine even though they had a week of relaxation.

He grabbed his water bottle and phone, setting them down on the wooden ledge of the boards for easy access if he got thirsty or had the urge to check his social media. Next were the guards for his skates, he took them off one at a time and carefully set them down next to his phone. Last to follow were his glasses. Satisfied that everything was in perfect order, Yuuri was poised to take the next step, which would be smooth, flawless ice, devoid of any skating lines after a round from the Zamboni last night.

This rink was larger than the one in Hasetsu, intimidating, and the Japanese skater shivered as a chill ran down his spine. It didn't hit him until just now, the significance of the ice in front of him. Victor spent a great deal of his life on this ice, and now Yuuri was a part of that. It was one thing to have the five-time gold medalist on Yuuri's hometown ice, but this was a whole new level for him, them, and their relationship.

Yuuri was ready to take that step. With that same ear-to-ear grin, he set his skate into the ice and pushed himself forward, carving new lines as he glided unhinged around the arena. It was a wonderful feeling, and he felt himself let go of everything else that had happened earlier this year, clinging only to the joy that came over him when he was skating. After a lap around, his body again acted on its own and started to carve circular figures, letting his free leg rotate in various relaxed positions as he switched feet. This was always something he did to clear his head, something that almost always worked, and today was no different. Every time he was on the ice and not worrying about competitions, there was no words to describe his happiness. It was a similar joy and love he felt whenever Viktor was around, how just the man's silent presence was enough for his body to want to move on its own in graceful lines, sensuous limbs and determined focus.

Gradually, Yuuri picked up speed, stroking the blades on his feet into the ice to go faster, taking several laps around the rink until he felt ready for a toe-loop. He intended only a double for warm-up purposes, but managed to triple it instead. His landing was a little wobbly, but he otherwise stuck it. "Huh," he thought to himself aloud, gliding over to his water bottle. He surprised himself with how easy that jump was, and instead of feeling tired he only felt invigorated to do more. Viktor would probably comment on his crazy stamina again if he were here, but at least it had helped him win silver. And it definitely helped during their last night in Barcelona.

The Japanese man let loose an uncharacteristically devious smirk. He must've really tired him out last night, who knew stamina on the ice could relate to... other things.

After scrolling through a few recent Instagram posts in which Phichit and Chris were playing table tennis, and Leo posting fan art of himself in Lady Liberty's arms, Yuuri went back to practicing. He was able to attempt five more jumps (a triple salchow, another toe-loop, and a few triple flips with one of them being a quad) until he was interrupted with the sound of the rink's doors opening and closing. Getting up from where he fell at an attempted triple Lutz, he shook off the mildly pleasant pain in his butt and quickly pushed himself over to his water bottle. The time on his phone stated it was seven in the morning, so he was a bit confused about who would be up so early aside from himself.

He didn't have to wait long to find out, as a few minutes later the great Viktor Nikiforov graced him in a fitted t-shirt and loose sweatpants, with a dazzling smile that Yuuri could have sworn there was an edge to. Was he in trouble? Did he wake Viktor when he left their bed? Was Viktor regretting the... questionably kinky things they did last night? A bunch of emotions swelled up in him, making him very, very nervous. He tried to calm himself down mentally, but it wasn't having any effect. Was he mad that Yuuri was skating on their vacation? Did he see Yuuri flop that last jump? Did he know that there were a bunch of hickies showing on his collar bone? Did everyone see them on his way over here?

"Yuuuuuuri..." That tone of voice was a positive sign that he was in trouble. "Good morning!"

His body was slightly shaking, that chipper greeting not fooling him one bit. "G-good morning," Yuuri stuttered.

The silver-haired god of a man walked up to Yuuri, until the only thing separating them were the boards, and even then he leaned over them, resting his arm and elbow on top carefully so he didn't bump off the younger man's phone or glasses. "I'm glad you are able to still practice even though you've been granted time off. It says a lot about the dedication you have for this sport." Not expecting the praise, Yuuri smiled back at him and was about to thank him, but then the other shoe decided to finally drop. "As your coach and fellow competitor, I'm happy. However, as your lover, I'm greatly annoyed."

"U-um..." Did his shaking get worse? He couldn't tell, but the fact that he was practically vibrating didn't escape him.

Viktor reached out to cup Yuuri's chin and pull him closer until they were touching noses. "Why did you leave me all alone in bed?" Their foreheads touched and Yuuri's eyes grew wide at his lover's smoldering look. Despite having solidified a relationship with him, Yuuri still got nervous when Viktor displayed such affection outside the bedroom. "Do you know how cold it gets when you aren't there? Have you any idea how much I missed you? I would have come with you if you woke me up."

Flushing and sweating, the black-haired man grasped for an answer. "W-well, I didn't wanna wake you, a-and... um... and I t-thought that you would w-want to rest. I-I mean... We did a lot l-last night, and all..."

A smirk stretched across smooth, Russian lips and Yuuri knew immediately that he was done for. "I was sleeping, yes, but I wouldn't have said no to anything that could have happened this morning, either." Was it at all possible for him to get a deeper shade of red? "You were in complete eros-mode in Barcelona and last night, a performance well-worth constant repeating." Nope, Yuuri's face grew hotter as Viktor's hand slid up into his hair at the back of his skull. "You should be more considerate towards my needs, Yuuri."

The way Yuuri's name rolled off his tongue was pure seduction and he could feel his body react to it without fail, but he didn't have time to think about it as Viktor was now kissing him. Without even questioning if it was the right thing to do because of any possible on-lookers, Yuuri returned it, tasting the minty toothpaste Viktor always used mixed with a hint of the musty remnants from last night. It made the shorter man dizzy and he closed his eyes in elation, content with Viktor's hand tightening in his hair. He didn't care that they were in the middle of an ice rink, on display for everyone to see, all he cared about was kissing the living daylights out of his lover, and he wrapped his arms around the Russian's back for support as he felt his skates start to slide away.

All too soon, Viktor let him go, separating their faces and bodies. Yuuri groaned at the loss of contact, grasping the ledge in front of him to keep himself from falling over as he momentarily tried to follow those lips, and Viktor studied the beautiful image he made. Panting, sweating, completely red and body stimulated into arousal. He certainly hasn't lost his touch. Confident that he sufficiently paid Yuuri back for abandoning him this morning without a proper x-rated greeting, he clapped his hands once to get Yuuri to focus again.

"Right. Give me ten laps around the rink!" His voice boomed and echoed in the empty building, startling Yuuri.

"Huh...?" he asked intelligently. Viktor went from kissing him senseless into coach-mode in seconds. What made him change so abruptly?

Viktor winked at him as if reading his mind. "If you won't rest during your vacation, then we will go straight back into practice. I will not tolerate sloppiness, Yuuri, since you seem to be proactive about it. I trust you've already done your off-ice warm ups?"

Confused and utterly put off by Viktor's sudden transformation, Yuuri felt his heart drop. "Viktor," he whined, but stopped with said man pecked him one more time on the lips. Stunned into silence, he looked up into those lusty ice blue eyes.

"If you perform well today, then maybe your reward will come to you sooner than you think." He tapped a finger on the Japanese man's pert nose. "Ten laps, Yuuri. What are you waiting for?"

For the rest of the morning hours, and into the early afternoon, Yuuri trained hard to perfect his jumps and tried out new choreography to see what worked and what didn't. Viktor worked him hard, yelling out "Nyet!" when he got something wrong, and clapping rapidly in happiness while jumping up and down when he got something right. He even earned himself another steamy kiss when he landed another quad Flip.

After a long day of physical exhaustion, his body thrumming slightly with aches and bruises, Viktor made good on his promise and took him back to their apartment to tend to his lover. He drew him a hot bath, massaged the pains from his limbs, and made sweet, slow love to him after dinner.

Yuuri, thoroughly spent, didn't get up for early practice for another three days.

AN: Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Let me know what you thought! Again, this was just a short character piece, mainly for Yuuri, but I have another in mind for Vitya! Please look forward to it! -Bows- And I appreciate a feedback.


End file.
